Moon Goons
This article is about the characters. For the comic story in which they first appear, see Moon Goon!. The Moon Goons (or simply Goons while on the Moon) are one of the major races inhabiting the Moon. The Moon Goons are the lunar counterparts of Earth's Goons and have the ability to slightly alter their appearance, often taking the form of Moon rocks as self-defense in order to avoid their former arch-foes, the Moon Rock Men. It is implied that the Moon may be the original homeworld of the Earth Goons, as Moon Goons who are sent to Earth immediately change to resemble Earth Goons. They speak the same language as the latter and are apparently led by the grandfather of Alice the Goon. Character history Creation and development in Thimble Theatre The Moon Goons were created by Bud Sagendorf in 1949 for the 5th issue of the ''Popeye/Thimble Theatre'' comic book, in the story "Moon Goon!" Appearance They mostly resemble their Earthling counterparts in terms of body shape, head shape and hairy arms, but instead have rounder upper bodies, yellow rock-like skin, pink heads, red eyes, orange hands, and webbed orange feet. They can alter their appearance to resemble ordinary Moon rocks in order to hide from enemies. When a Moon Goon travels to Earth, it turns into an Earth Goon. Unlike typical Earth Goons, Moon Goons actually wear shorts, which are black in color and are held up by a belt. Biography Past Ten lunar years ago, the Moon Goon leader sent his only granddaughter to Earth to see what Earth Goons were like. However, she never returned due to being made the leader of the Earth Goons on Goon Island, much to her grandfather's worry due to never knowing what became of her. At some point in the past, the Moon Goons started using the Moon Rock Men as building materials and cementing them together, much to the smaller Moon people's anger. Being sick of being used as building materials, King Joe Granite declared war on the Moon Goons and the two races became enemies from then on. "Moon Goon" On one seemingly ordinary day, a pair of scientists sought to make their dream of sending a man to the Moon a reality, and so they chose Popeye, knowing full well of his formidable strength, as well as the fact that he was the only person willing to "sail" their rocket-powered spaceship. Popeye was then unknowingly joined by Wimpy on his voyage into space and the two eventually landed on the Moon, being the first men in space during their time, however, their ship ran out of fuel and power, making the duo of scientists back on Earth assume that they had failed. Eventually, Popeye and Wimpy came across a field of moon rocks which turned out to be the mysterious Moon Goons in disguise. At first, Popeye was perplexed as to how Goons had found their way to the Moon, but, luckily for him, Moon Goons spoke the same language as Earth Goons, which Wimpy could fully translate. After their introductions, they discovered that the leader of the Moon Goons was none other than the grandfather of their friend Alice, and he was all-too-grateful to hear that his granddaughter was safe and had made human friends like Popeye and Wimpy. It was then that the Moon Goon leader revealed his race's conflict with the native Moon Rock Men, so Popeye and Wimpy agreed to help the fearful Moon Goons, with Popeye confronting the Moon Rock leader, King Joe Granite. An epic battle ensued, causing damage to their surroundings, but in the end Popeye proved far too strong for the mighty king, who then capitulated to Popeye and gave him the title of King of the Moon Rocks. With his new title and position, Popeye brought about peace and understanding between the Moon Goons and the Moon Rocks, much to their joy. Soon, Popeye grew tired of being king, wanting only to return to Earth once more. The Moon Rock Men then offered Popeye and Wimpy two of their interstellar moon rock vehicles to take them back home, and as thanks Popeye returned the title of king to Joe Granite. With both races now at peace, the Moon prospered in happiness as Popeye and Wimpy returned home. Notable Moon Goons AliceTheGoonsGrandfather-01.jpg|Alice the Goon's Grandfather Lunar-Lew-01.jpg|Lunar-Lew External links * Popeye | The Home of Popeye the Sailor Man website * [http://www.toonopedia.com/popeye.htm Don Markstein's Toonopedia Popeye page] Site navigation Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species, Races and Tribes